


Clark

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: The first time Bruce met Clark, Jason just died.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> 2 posts in one day, I know. I just want some comfort so here's another superbat as my way of coping up.
> 
> This is a reimagined first meeting of our favorite idiots in love before they became idiots in love.
> 
> Happy reading!

The first time Bruce met Clark, Jason just died.

Bruce's whole persona exceptionally hardened. He was filled with grief, anger and pain. Admittedly, it was all he knew since the demise of his parents, but losing _his child_ , especially thinking it was his fault, did additional damage to his already broken heart.

Alfred, in an attempt to save the man he viewed as his own son, asked Bruce to leave Gotham for a while and see the world once again.

Bruce was reluctant. He detested even just the idea of leaving his city unprotected, but Joker and Harley were already in Arkham Asylum and would be there for a long, long time. He knew he needed time away from the madness before it consumed him.

He was exhausted. He was suffocating in Gotham yet he could never leave her permanently. He knew wherever he went, he would always come back to his birthplace. Gotham was his family's legacy—it was where his legacy was supposed to be too. Maybe he already left his. Maybe it was the death of people around— _no._ He would not go down that road.

So two days after making sure that the Bat would still be able to make it back to Gotham if the need ever arose, Bruce found himself in London. As soon as he was in his rented car, he hit the nearest, most inconspicuous bar from his luxurious apartment.

It turned out to be a gay bar. Bruce only realized it when he scanned the crowd and noticed the lack of female presence in the place. He also noticed some were eyeing him from head to toe, so he let his Brucie persona takeover. Bruce Wayne was an openly bisexual person. With a cocky smirk on his lips, he made his way to the bar and ordered.

“Vodka cran,” He absentmindedly ordered, going for something that felt light, but could actually knock a person out.

While waiting for his order, he let his eyes scan the crowd once again. He did not come to a bar for a hook-up, but he would not deny it if it ever came up. When his order came though, no one got his attention, so he gave up from looking.

Turning back to the bartender to thank him, his heart unexpectedly stuttered. In front of him was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in the most discreet way.

It seemed like the man was trying to be as invisible as he could, but it made him stand out even more in Bruce's sight.

Bruce gave the man a look of appraisal, instantly engrossed at the blue of his eyes and the unruly beard on his gorgeous face. Definitely _younger_ than him, Bruce concluded.

With a sultry smile, Bruce introduced himself. “Hi. I'm Bruce.”

The man looked like he double-checked first that Bruce was talking to him before a shy smile appeared on his face. “I'm Clark. Nice to meet you, Bruce.”

Bruce noticed the man drawling his name in a Southern accent. _American too, hm_.

“Well, Clark. Tell me, what time does your shift end?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

He was not surprised to see a blush appear on Clark's face, but he was curious just how far that blush could go as he unabashedly watched Clark's blushing neck and in extension, his throat as it bobbed while swallowing.

Bruce hummed in appreciation, thinking that maybe spending time with _a Clark_ was what he needed before he tried to get his act together. He was too busy thinking, he almost missed Clark's response.

“In about 10 minutes, actually,” Clark answered.

“Great.” Bruce flashed him a dashing smile that was all Brucie. “How about I buy you a drink later?”

But Bruce did not buy Clark a drink later. Instead, Clark suggested a different location that had better drinks and food. Bruce agreed. He would say yes to whatever the man would say anyway. And truthfully, he was a little hungry himself, going straight to the bar after a seven and a half hour flight.

Bruce drove and Clark pointed the directions until they arrived at a bistro near the River Thames. It was concealed from the main road, but the interior was remarkable. It was a place where a person could feel comfortable despite being a foreigner, Bruce thought. They settled at the farthest table beside the window where they could see the river. Although after ordering, Bruce settled his eyes on Clark instead.

“To be honest, I'm finding this very odd,” Clark admitted, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Bruce's sharp gaze softened for a second, but then he suggestively looked at Clark. “Do I make you uncomfortable, Clark?”

“No. No. Well, not you, per se.” Clark rubbed the back of his neck. “Just the whole thing. It's a little bizarre for me, I guess.”

“Don't tell me no one has asked you out in that bar,” Bruce said, then added, “Because that would be bizarre.”

Clark laughed. It was deep and rich and genuine. Bruce decided he liked it and would like to hear it more.

“I'm not exactly the most noticeable guy,” Clark said. “And I'm a bartender.”

“Exactly.” Bruce's voice deepened as he let Clark see how he checked him out carefully, getting another blushing Clark in return. “It's why you got my attention in the first place.”

Clark's face scrunched a little, his head tilting which Bruce found cute, something he usually did not point out nor appreciate in any other person.

“Because I'm not noticeable?” Clark asked. “Or because I'm a bartender?”

Bruce simply hummed, letting Clark interpret his answer.

“That doesn't make sense.” Clark shook his head, looking like a confused puppy.

Bruce had to smile at that—at Clark's distinct cuteness. _“Not everything has to.”_

Clark looked at him in surprise as if he just realized something while slowly nodding. “Yeah. I guess it doesn't have to be, huh?”

Then Clark beamed. It almost blinded Bruce because of how bright it was. He felt like it was the first time he was seeing who Clark truly was and he felt a prickle in his heart.

Clark was like a beacon of light—of hope. Upon seeing Clark's smile made Bruce suddenly feel lighter, as if everything would be okay. Bruce exhaled slowly, his eyes twinkling as he looked back at Clark—at his bright smile and his extremely bright blue eyes.

He was wrong. He did not need a Clark to get his act together. All he needed was _this Clark—_ bright, hopeful, and heartbreakingly beautiful Clark.

_Yeah_ , Bruce thought in agreement. _Everything would be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to kiss and cuddle, but I also like the angst and the enemies-to-lovers thing they have going on so idk. I'm going with a soft tone for this one though because I'm in need of comforting.
> 
> Anyway, this was written in less than two hours so sorry for any mistakes. I'm also not from anywhere near London so I tried to be as vague as possible.
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback/comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
